Ultraman Fighting Evolution Genesis
Ultraman Fighting Evolution GENESIS ''(ウルトラマン Fighting Evolution GENESIS) ''is a 3D RPG-type game developed by Ultra-Fan Wiki's community, and is also called Ultraman FE-G Staff *Producer: Crazybeard1234 *Animators: SolZen321 and Zombiejiger *Designer (idea-maker): Apexz and Zhu Huong Ng *Contributors: All other members of the wiki. *Publisher and Developer: Tsuburaya Game Modes Story Mode In this mode you get to follow through a intriguing storyline with the different Ultramen helping you along the way, while fighting monsters, gaining new allies and unlocking secrets... *Episode 1: Mystery of Monsters *Episode 2: The Different Ultra (Orion) *Episode 3: Alternate Dimention (Sorta) *Episode 4: Dark Realm (Gamma) *Episode 5: Meet the Legends Hero (Orion, Sorta, Gamma) *Episode 6: Mysterious Being... (One) *Episode 7: Hyper Battle (Draco) *Episode 8: Battle on the Moon (Giz) *Episode 9: Two Dimention Drift Pt 1 (Zach, Moedari) *Episode 10: Two Dimention Drift Pt 2 Final (Zach, Moedari) *Episode 11: Another side, Another story... (Reuz) *Episode 12: Awakening Of Darkness (Moedari, Orion, Gamma) *Episode EX: Legendary Power (Ultraman Agito, Exclusive on the mission only) *Episode 13: It's Showtime (Reuz, Draco) *Episode 14: A Battle with Father and Son (One, Zero) *Episode EX: Follow The Infinity (Reuz Infinity Mode, Exclusive on the mission only) *Episode 15: Pending +4Ultras Mode In this mode you play as the 4 Ultras of TheTong0 as you unlock secrets of the four Ultras. You can only unlock this mode after getting Ultraman Orion in Story Mode. *Warp One: Sirius' Story *Warp Two: Canopus' Story *Warp Three: Rigel's Story *Warp Four: Help's Adventure *Warp Five: Secrets Revealed Battle Mode In this mode you can choose either an Ultra or a monster to fight with, against 5 enemies along the way. If you're lucky enough, and defeat the fifth enemy, you get to battle with the secret boss... You can only unlock this after getting Ultraman Gamma in Story Mode. *Secret Boss for choosing Ultramen: Gatanozoa *Secret Boss for choosing Kaiju: Ultraman Co-Op Battle Mode This is similar to Battle Mode, only you get to play with your friend and defeat two enemies in one battle, for five battles. You can also fight a different boss from Battle Mode. It is unlocked with Battle Mode, after getting Ultraman Orion. Versus Mode You get to battle it out with your friends with Kaiju and the Ultras in this mode! It is unlocked with Battle Mode, after getting Ultraman Gamma. Training Arena In this mode you can upgrade your characters' skills and abilities with UltraPoints or experience gained after a battle; you can also train in the arena in a friendly match against another Ultra, or against a hologram of monsters. You can only unlock this after getting Ultraman Sorta in Story Mode. Olympics Event This is an online gamemode in which you get to compete against several other players around the world in an Olympics style event, but suited for Ultras. Events are: Red King Boulder! (Reference to Violence Rock), PENDING. Only appears as a special event once every day for 3 hours. Trap Mode In this mode, you are trapped in an massive labrynth of darkness, which you must find your way out of, fighting monsters on the way. You then face the boss at the end, depending on which character you use, it can be either Ultraman Belial or Yami. Afterwards, you unlock the character's second-to-final (Super) form. Survivalist Mode In this mode you get to choose Ultras or monsters from your current (Story Mode) arsenal, and fight against monsters and aliens infinitely. (A test of survival!) You can only unlock this after getting Ultraman Reuz in Story Mode. Monster Graveyard In this mode you can scout the cosmos as you try to find the spirits of monsters and aliens in the game, for an experiment. It is also to view info about the monsters. You can only unlock this after getting Ultraman One in Story Mode. *15 monsters = +50 UltraPoints *30 monsters = +100 UltraPoints *All monsters = +150 UltraPoints *At the end of the gamemode there is a cutscene revealing the experiment, which unlocks the secret gamemode. Secret Gamemode In this mode you play as the Ultra Trinty fighting against the 6 Nanoes Scientists' Infected Kaiju, and then Ultraman Nano. After completing this mode you unlock a Photo Album and Sound Test. Also, if you finishing battle the Rememberance Mode, there will be a Bonus Video and New Secret Gamemode where you find out Ultraman Reuz battling an unknown who's he call "No Name" on an alternate dimention, he where black coat and have a great red eye. The gamemode is that you play as Reuz fighting the new boss. You will get it once you finish all the Rememberance Mode and the Secret Gamemode. Rememberance Mode In this special mode, you play as any Ultra you like but this is a special DLC mode where you have already Unlock their final and strongest form like Ultraman Gamma Future Mode, you must battle the last boss presumably the strongest opponent of their own series or continuity like Ultraman Reuz battle Ultraman Sorcerer on the final boss on the movie but you play as Reuz final form. You can unlock this after getting all Ultraman's forms and battle their boss on the real mission, that's why this called the Rememberance mission. After completing this mode, you can unlock a full set of Photo Album and unlock all Ultraman's from Orion to Giz heroes profile and their human host or form. *Ultraman Orion Zen Mode vs (Pending) *Ultraman Sorta Light Mode (with Hageshi Armor and brace) vs Corruption *Ultraman Gamma Future Mode vs Cyborg Zetton *Ultraman One V2 Normal Mode vs (Pending) *Ultraman Giz Knight Mode vs Gurnate *Ultraman Draco Shining Infinity vs Ultraman Nega Draco **Ultraman Beast Chimera vs Kaiser Empera **Ultraman Ryugen (Final Form still unknown) vs Gigant Tyrant **Ultraman Draco Gizeus Combo & Ultrawoman Maid (Misaki) vs Gara Dragon *Ultraman Reuz Infinity Mode vs DeathJoker **Ultraman Gaixus Storm vs Wolf E-X Monster **Ultraman Reuz (Rainbow) vs Dark Ketaros **Ultraman Reuz Cosmic vs Leo Zodiart E-X Monster *Ultraman Zach (Maximus Mode) vs The Darkness One **Ultraman Zach (Shine Mode) vs Ultraman Kal **Ultraman Zach (Neo Mode) vs Ultraman Jet **Ultraman Zach (Super Mode) vs Ultraman Ji **Ultraman Zach (Nature Mode) vs Yapool *Pending Deathless Mode In this special mode, only Ultras from the One and Heisei Universe will be playable. This is special as your need to battle enemies throughout the story as all the modes must be unlocked again. This mode also features enemies are harder than any other modes, they have thrice the life of normal enemies. Once you die in this mode, you will need to start over again. Episodes *Act 1:New quest(One vs Spider Zetton) *Act 2:Mystery(Xena and Giga vs Dinozaur Reverse) *Act 3:Conflict(One vs Alien Magician) *Act 4:Revival(One) *Act 5:Ladies's Time(Zetha and Lila) *Act 6:Farewell(One) *Act 7:Good vs Evil(One vs Darkness) *Act 8:Reunion(One, Giga, Xena and One Darkness vs Giganto Spider Zetton) *Act 9:Final Battle P1(Xena,Giga and One Darkness vs Dark Hazel, Xena and Giga Geist) *Act 10:Final Battle P2(One vs Ultraman Belial(Boss) Trivia *This mode is based on the ipad and iPhone game, Infinity Blade I and II. Zetton vs. Mode In this special mode, you play as any of the main Ultras against Zettons. Each Zetton gets stronger every round until he in almost unbeatable. Your health regenerates at the beginning of every round. Season Two Note Ultraman Fighting Evolution Genesis Season Two are back! Which they bring many new feature and new game mode such as battling a new antogonist. In this Game Mode released after the event of Ultra Mashup Movie (Unknown Title Movie), which the Episode 1 set Ultraman One to explore an unknown space and battle deadliest DarkClops. It is unknown yet releasing title of the Game and new characters, some of the character from season 1 was bring back to the game while adding a new map and battle place. Characters Allies *Tsuburaya Productions' Ultramen (* indicates non-playable) *Showa Ultramen: **Ultraman **Ultraseven **Ultraman Jack **Ultraman Ace **Ultraman Taro **Zoffy **Ultraman Leo **Astra* (Leo Double Flasher cutscene) **Ultraman 80 **Yullian* (80 and Yullian combination attack cutscene) **Father of Ultra* (Land of Light cutscene) **Mother of Ultra* (Land of Light cutscene) **Ultraman King* (cutscene) **Ultraman Joneus **The Ultra Force ***Ultraman Chuck ***Ultrawoman Beth ***Ultraman Scott *Heisei Ultramen: **Ultraman Tiga **Ultraman Dyna **Ultraman Gaia **Ultraman Agul **Ultraman Cosmos **Ultraman Justice **Ultraman The Next/Nexus/Noa* (Noa is too powerful; cutscene, and also appeared on DLC mode only) **Ultraman Max **Ultraman Xenon **Ultraman Mebius **Ultraman Hikari ***Hunter Knight Tsurugi **Ultraman Zero **Ultraman Ginga **Ultraman Victory **Ultraman Powered **Ultraman Great **Ultraman Neos **Ultraseven 21 **Ultraman Zearth *Ultraman Orion Universe: **Ultraman Orion **Ultraman Impulse **Ultrawoman Luter *Ultraman Gamma Universe: **Ultraman Gamma **Ultraman Phoenix **Ultraman Sol *Ultraman Sorta Universe: **Ultraman Sorta **Ultraman Contra **Dark Sorta **Ultraman Spark (Appeared on DLC mode only) *Ultraman Reuz Universe **Ultraman Reuz **Ultraman Gaixus **Jean-Bot *Ultraman Draco Universe **Ultraman Draco **Ultraman Beast **Ultraman Ryugen **Ultrawoman Maid (Misaki) *Ultraman One Universe **Ultraman One **Ultraman Xena **Ultraman Giga **Ultrawomen Lila*(Cutscenes only, non-playable.) **Ultrawomen Zeth*(Cutscenes) **One Darkness(Multiplayer in Deathless mode, He also fight One in story mode.) **Pending. *+4Ultras Universe **Ultraman Sirius **Ultraman Canopus **Ultraman Rigel **Help *Ultra Trinity Universe **Ultraman Pyro **Ultraman Aero **Ultrawoman Hydro **Ultraman Trio (Appeared on DLC mode only) **Ultraman Nano (Unplayable) *Ultraman Giz Universe **Ultraman Giz **Ultraman Gardon **Ultraman M (Appeared on DLC mode only and can be playble character) *Ultraman Chimera Universe **Ultraman Chimera **Kamila **Tiga **Hudra **Darramb *Ultraman Zach Universe **Ultraman Zach **MechaGodzilla **Ultraman Kain **Armored/Tank Lopez *Ultraman Moedari Universe **Ultraman Moedari **Ultrawoman Lunaram **Ultraman Miryuu **Ultraman Lugeno* (too powerful) Enemies *Ultraman Orion Universe **Death King **Warmaster *Ultraman Gamma Universe **Space Baltan **Gemini **Alien Signal *Ultraman Sorta Universe **Dark Sorta (Temporary) **Red King **Grakyas Robots **Enhanced Baltan **Golza Freeze *Ultraman Reuz Universe **Hyper Kyrieloid **Daiguren **Nosferu **Ultraman Axul **Ultraman Sorcerer (Appeared On DLC Mode only) **Leo Zodiart E-X Monster **Wolf E-X Monster *Ultraman Draco Universe **Ultraman Nega Draco (Appeared On DLC Mode only) **Kaiser Empera **Gigant Tyrant **Gara Dragon (Appeared On DLC Mode only) *Ultraman One Universe **Spider Zetton **Alien Zetton **Lord Kaiser Belial(Ultraman Belial)(Boss) **Gatanoza **Alien Magician **Alien Luna **Giganto Spider Zetton *Ultra Trinity Universe **Margodon **Eleking **Birdon **Shildoban **Dlengeran **Gomora **Ultraman Nano *Ultraman Giz Universe **Hyper Golza **Dark Goethe **Gigi **Ω-Zetton *Ultraman Chimera Universe **Devil Kyrieloid **V-King **Goldras **Pazuzu **Dark Jirak *Ultraman Zach Universe **Dark Surged Alien Baltan **Dark Surged Alien Zarab/Imitation Ultraman Zach/Gatanzoa* (Gatanzoa Cutscene Only) **Dark Surged Alien Nackle **Gasmons **The Darkness One* (Cutscene Only) **Dark Surged Ultraman Kal **Dark Surged Ultraman Jet **Dark Surged Ultraman Ji **Dark Surged Alien Flip **Bemstar **Dark Surged Alien Guts **The 10 Choju of Doom **Eleking **Pandon **Gomora **Dark Surged Reigubas **King Joe/King Joe Black **Dark Surged Alien Dada **Zetton/Cyborg Zetton (Not to be confused with the Ultraman Gamma Cyborg Zetton) Playable Stages *Land of Light *Mountains* *City* *Tokyo Tower* *Land of Giants *Moon *Crystal Cave *Near the Sun** *Kobe *Lulu Island Ruins *Sunset Kobe *Underground of Earth *Pending (*) indicates that the stages change the time according to the console's clock. (**) indicates that you can fly around in a limited area in this stage. (***) indicates that you can run freely on the area it's an RPG game type role and Action. Category:SolZen321 Category:Zombiejiger Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Apexz Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:DucantheChoju Category:Brian Haughton Category:Eduardloei Category:Fan Video Games